


Ew!

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: Block B
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk cannot deal with vomit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew!

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Asianfanficc c:

 

 

Give him broken bones, dislocated limbs, freaky accidents, convulsions, blood, burns, hell he will do whatever, but one thing Lee Minhyuk cannot do is vomit. Once he knows vomit is  _around_ all maturity, all patience, all calm go right out the window. ( _Or down the toilet_.)

 

 

Lee Minhyuk is a nurse, on a pediatric hospital, who cannot deal with vomit, puke, barf, bile. He goes into panic mode, his eyes widen, his voice changes and he curses a bucket. Who can experience vomit on blankets and walls and not want to curse? ( _What if it gets in your hair?_ )

 

 

He runs in circles, sweating and pulling his hair not knowing what to do. Should he clean the kid? The puke, the bed, the floor? ( _Oh god, it’s everywhere. What did he just step on? Not feeling so good, he's going to hurl too._ )

 

 

Minhyuk should just have run away when Yukwon bolted out of their bed and knelt near the toilet, it was easy to understand how this would ended up. Gross muffled noises come from the bathroom and Minhyuk is hovering awkwardly by the door deciding on what to do. ( _He gags when cats spit hairballs._)

 

 

Gurgling, splashes and grunts are reaching his ears and his stomach churn just by listening. He flinches and takes a few steps forward, he can't abandon his boyfriend in such time of need, Minhyuk maybe the one needing help some time soon. ( _Karma is indeed a biatch, so lets play it safe! _)

 

 

"Yukwonnie?" he calls and the other groans. "Are you feeling… okay?" he stammers, ignoring the wet noises. 

 

 

"Seriously?" Yukwon cries out, and the anguish in his voice make his heart hurt, so Minhyuk grows a pair and enters the bathroom. ( _He does covers his nose with his sweat because ew_.)

 

 

Yukwon’s hunched over the toilet; ( _oh god that’s disgusting, gross, gross_ ) and he reaches a shaky hand to the others back, trying to sooth him. "You going to be okay," he says lamely. But Yukwon heaves and Minhyuk as to clamp his free hand over his mouth and tries to breathe only using his mouth, only it seems the smell his worse and the noise is too loud and Minhyuk can't take it anymore.

 

 

A second later he is throwing up along with Yukwon, hands shakily grabbing the edge of the sink and Yukwon's cries of  _we wash our face in there_ are lost to him with the rest of the world!

 

 

_... The end!!! :)_

 


End file.
